And Now For Something Completely Pointless
by Rascal
Summary: PG for senseless stupidity ;) And what a witty title I've got! This is not quite what I'd call a romance, because it's not romantic, bit it's got Tai, Sora, and Matt. So...yeah. You get it. :)


And Now For Something Completely…Pointless  
  
Digimon Disclaimer: I disclaim owning Digimon. Da-dum! That was easy, if redundant.  
  
The Beginning   
  
"Hey, guys!" Sora laughed and ran up to her two friends. "Oh, Tai, Matt - I have *great* news!"  
  
Tai turned around and leaned against a tree, looking interested. Matt straightened and brushed off his knees and seat. "What?"  
  
She gasped with happiness. "Keiko and I made the finals for tennis!"  
  
Tai grinned enthusiastically and slapped her hand in congratulations. "That's fantastic, Sora! Good for you!"   
  
Matt beamed. "Congrats," he said with admiration.  
  
"That's not all!" she laughed. "There's going to be a banquet and everything! Only…I need a date." She peeked at the boys through the fringe of her bangs. "Any takers?"  
  
Tai half-bowed. "Sure. It'll be - "  
  
"I'd love to," Matt interrupted graciously. "Is it casual dress?"  
  
Tai looked at him oddly. "Oh, I'll go, Matt. I bet you're busy."  
  
"Oh, no," he waved away Tai's dissents with a forcedly polite smile. "I'm sure I'm not."  
  
"You are." Tai asserted, his voice hard.  
  
"Guys…" Sora said nervously. "Um, guys?"  
  
Matt's smiled wavered then was firmly plastered on. His voice was tight with anger. "How can you be sure, *Tai*? I can always spare time to spend with - "  
  
"Sora," Tai addressed her. "I'd be glad to go."  
  
"No, I would be glad to go, Sora."  
  
"She was looking at me when she asked, *Matt*."  
  
"You're making a mountain out of a molehill, *Tai*."  
  
He smiled coldly. "Well, I'll escort her to this particular molehill, if you don't mind."  
  
"I mind."  
  
"Tough. I'm going."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"No, you're not! Why should Sora go with you?!" Tai demanded. Sora watched helplessly. "Guys…" she piped up.   
  
"Well, we dated already! I gave up *fangirls* for her!" Matt said hotly. "And we acted hopelessly romantic! And we make a cute couple!"  
  
"I've known her longer!" Tai argued. "And we've been friends forever! And we understand each other, and we're a good team, and we…well, I love her!"  
  
Sora sucked in her breath sharply. "You two…"  
  
"She's mine!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"   
  
"MI - "  
  
Sora snarled angrily. "YOU TWO!" Abruptly, she punched Tai in the gut. He doubled over with a small surprised *gasp* as his breath was knocked painfully out of his lungs. "-*ine*," he squeaked. Hugging his stomach convulsively, he stared at her, jaw loose, in complete shock. Her face set in a dangerous scowl, she whirled on Matt and gathered her arm muscles for another swing.  
  
He ducked automatically. Sora's fist caught him in the side of the chin with a satisfying *thunk*.   
  
Matt clutched his face instinctively, his eyes watering. "I dink you broke dy dose!" he moaned.   
  
"She punched your jaw, not your nose, man," Tai informed him wheezingly.   
  
Sora, ignoring the exchange, glanced between them, eyes flashing dangerously. Her chest heaved. "Don't EVER talk about ME like THAT again!"   
  
Tai, clutching his stomach, thoughtfully panted "Iambic perimeter. Your stress syllables are off, though."   
  
Sora looked at him oddly. "Don't EVer TALK aBOUT me LIKE that AGain," she murmured pensively. "Yeah. I didn't notice." Then her eyes snapped. "Wait! I hate you! Stop distracting me or I'll hit you again!"  
  
"Fair…" - puff, wheeze - "Enough."   
  
Matt whimpered for attention. "Dy dose," he reminded them.   
  
"SHADDUP!" Sora snapped. "This isn't about your nose - "  
  
"His *jaw*," Tai muttered.   
  
"It's about you two treating me like - like - a, a baseball card or a seat at the movies or something! I am not an inanimate object to be parceled up and passed along when you get sick of me!" She looked brave and sad and martyred and insulted. "I am a *human*, with a free will."  
  
"Hu-MAN, with-A, free…no, syllable short." Tai ruminated to himself.   
  
"I can make my own choices, and I choose…I choose to not like either of you."   
  
"WHAT?" Tai yelped. Matt's jaw dropped. He howled in pain and dropped his oh-so-convincing 'broken-nose' accent. "But…but Sora, no! Sora…*what*?!"  
  
"That's right." Sora looked sadly satisfied her results. "I just can't stand you two fighting."   
  
"That's ridiculous!" Tai exploded. "If you don't want us fighting, choose one!"  
  
"Yeah!" Matt seconded, hissing painfully and cradling his chin. "Neither of us are sore losers."  
  
She looked between them doubtfully. "After I hit you and everything?" she said hesitantly, eyeing her damage, not without a guilty twinge of pride. "And whoever I don't choose…will just give up?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, Sora." He said gently. "We just want you to be happy." Matt acquiesced quietly. "After all," he said dryly. "You're a human being with free will who can make her own choices."  
  
Sora wavered. "Then…" she said, nervous and relieved. "I choose Tai."  
  
Matt and Tai blinked. "What?" they chorused blankly.  
  
"I choose Tai." Sora repeated with simple sheepish happiness.  
  
"*Why*?"  
  
"Well," she grinned wickedly, and recited, "We've been friends forever, and we understand each other, and we're a good team, and I love his doofy grin. And besides, he's cute in a tux."   
  
The corner of Matt's left eye wrinkled incredulously. His eyebrows crunched together. "We were certain you'd choose me." He said perplexedly.   
  
Sora froze. "So Tai was acting?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Well…" Matt began.  
  
Tai glared and cleared his throat. "I'm here, you know, and I can talk." He turned to Sora and his expression softened. "Of course I wasn't, Sora."   
  
She sighed happily. "Oh, good." Their eyes met and they both smiled compulsively. Hands linked, they wandered away in blissful ignorance of everything going on around them.   
  
Matt sighed and saluted Tai softly. "Lucky you," He said quietly. A sound in the distance pricked his ears. A happy trumpeting of voices, trampling footsteps, giggling…he paled. He was single again…  
  
And by some crazy instinct, they knew…  
  
The fangirls were coming.  
  
THE END…or is it?  
  
Yeah, it is.  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha! 


End file.
